chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Levi Capet
Levi Capet is a minor character used by Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the thirteenth child of Avril and Phillippe Capet and their sixth son. Caleb and Kyler are his older quintruplet brothers, and Chase and Vyasah Capet are his younger quintruplet brothers. He was born a vampire (3/4 Type 1 and 1/4 Type 2) and he has the extra gift of Merging and Unmerging. He is also a member of the Firelock Coven. Appearance As a child, Levi has curly dark blonde hair and a very pale blue eye colour. As he grows up, his hair will darken, until it's a dark brown shade, very similar to what will happened to Levi's older quintruplet brother, Kyler. During his entire life, Levi will almost always be smiling, no matter what age he is. When he's an adult, he will simply mouse his hair straight up, and it will continue to be very wavy. He will be quite tall, standing at 5ft 11, and he will be quite tanned, as he is only three quarters Type 1 not full, and therefore did not inherit the pale skin. He will be muscular and well built, although he will also have quite a slim figure. Levi will almost always be wearing a pair of Levi Strauss Jeans, since he will enjoy the fact that they share a name, and he will often pair this with simplistic t-shirts, or a half-unbuttoned shirt should it be a formal occasion. Ability Since he is three quarters Type 1 and a quarter Type 2, he possesses most of the characteristics of his race. He can run at incredible speeds from birth, moving at such speeds he becomes invisible to the human eye, and he also has enhanced strength. Other traits like durability and reflexes are enhanced as well, and his senses are amazing. Harming him is difficult, but he will heal rapidly from almost any injury anyway, and is immortal. Levi is also one of the only two quintuplets with an extra gift, and his is the power of Merging and Unmerging. This ability allows Levi to merge two bodies together and turn them into one. When Levi merges two people, he requires physical contact, and the result possesses similar physical features to both people and they can both communicate within the shared body. As well as merging bodies together, Levi can unmerge them. Levi is able to merge more than two people, and also be able to merge animals, however, he is unable to merge inanimate objects. Family & Relationships Levi is a son of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making him a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and he is the third of quintuplet sons. He also has one living uncle on his maternal side, Dean Ellana. He has many siblings: *Jack Capet is his oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are his older twin sisters *Dean, Samuel and Lowri Capet are his older triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are his older quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Kyler, Chase and Vyasah Capet are his quintuplet brothers *Drew, Annie May, Stefan, Chris, Ashley and Laurie Capet are his younger sextuplet siblings Personality Levi is a nice bloke, but he is also very skilled at manipulating people, making it easy for him to get them to obey him. He can also be very sarcastic in his sense of humour, normally pulling pranks on people out of boredom. Etymology The name Levi means "combined" in Hebrew. This may well be reflected in his extra gift of Merging and Unmerging. His surname, Capet, means "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, Caleb is a member of the Firelock Coven, the leaders of the Vampire world, and that could be a reference to that. Brief History Levi is the thirteenth child of Avril and Phillippe Capet. He is the third born of their quintuplet sons. His childhood was unremarkable, but soon after he grew to be an adult, he met the pureblood Aliyah in the coven's palace grounds. She'd travelled to visit the coven after hearing of their remarkable size. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters